Grand Theft Auto V
Grand_Theft_Auto_V is an entertaining open-world video game made by Rockstar Games: * Characters: the main characters are all human criminals: two white males (Michael and Trevor) and one black male (Franklin). The non-main characters include Tracey_De_Santa and Ursula who are "non-fictional" characters in the game, and one "fictional character" in the game is impotent_rage. * Setting: most of the game is played by gamers in 2013 California but some of it is played somewhere in 2004 Midwestern United States. The game can be played in a first-person perspective or a third person perspective. This game created multiple controversies. It has cool official artwork that expresses human cultures.http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_V/Artworks - title: "Grand Theft Auto V/Artworks | GTA Wiki | Fandom powered by Wikia"; description: "Artworks of Grand Theft Auto V. Some of them are available to use as a Rockstar Social Club avatar."; The game features multiple easter_eggs. This game has many collectibles.http://www.ign.com/maps/gta-5/los-santos-blaine-county - IGN map For example, a spaceship part is halfway up Mt. Josuah; when flying a helicopter from the base of the mountain to the top of the mountain the altimeter rotates 360 degrees 7 times from the base to the spaceship part then rotates 360 degrees 7 times from the spaceship part to the top. Rockstar release DLCs for the game: Cunning Stuntshttps://www.bing.com/search?pc=THWI&form=AMZNS2&q=cunning+stunts - "cunning stunts - Bing" (which sounds like / rhymes with "stunning cunts"https://www.bing.com/search?pc=THWI&form=AMZNS2&q=stunning+cunts - "stunning cunts - Bing"https://www.google.com/#q=stunning+cunts&tbm=isch - "stunning cunts - Google Search") and Gun Runner. There are multiple videos of people speedrunning the game. The 100% speedrun category is the most difficult; for example, it is hard to repeat getting all gold metals at the shooting range in the game. Glitches and modding Glitches found on Xbox One: * "-$195" gets stuck at the top right of the screen after only having default clothes then quickly buying all the clothes in the game for a character. * Possibly a glitch: Military vehicles mainly circle inside of Fort Zancudo, but non-military vehicles (civilian vehicles and police cars) sometimes circle in the military base. * Playing as Michael hanging out with Franklin going to Michael's garage = Franklin on roof then running into wall when in car third from garage door. leave garage = Franklin abandoned It has modders that use a menu.https://youtube.com/watch?v=WE7Tsq7THC4 - GTA 5 Online: "MOD MENU TROLLING - KID THROWS TANTRUM" #15 (GTA 5 MODS)https://youtube.com/watch?v=7faGxZcge58 - SEX MOD IN GTA 5! (GTA 5 Mods Funny Moments) Notes * The vehicle impound only saves modded cars. * Enter bought garage with sports card with tank parked next the the building, exit garage = tank is removed but tread marks are left * In a tank on a mountain, tank missile exploding helicopters forever, then driving on the railroad tracts shooting traffic with 5 stars, shooting the tank in a dimly lit railroad tunnel, parked in the tunnel to lose 5 stars to 0 stars * Issues: can't put military jeep in garage. People don't fall out of a vinewood tour bus when the bus is flipped. 24 is incorrect GTA 5 letter scraps on page 4. Platforms It is currently playable via PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows. There is an online mode of it called Grand Theft Auto Online. While GTAV just works with said video game consoles, the computer version has to be run on a computer with enough resources to run it. The pirated version of GTAV many not work as well as the paid-for version. Painful GTAV error returned from computer trying to run it: Problem signature: Problem Event Name: APPCRASH Application Name: GTA5.exe Application Version: 1.0.350.2 Application Timestamp: 554348e6 Fault Module Name: GTA5.exe Fault Module Version: 1.0.350.2 Fault Module Timestamp: 554348e6 Exception Code: c0000005 Exception Offset: 0000000001137ce4 OS Version: 6.1.7601.2.1.0.256.1 Locale ID: 1033 Additional Information 1: d5b4 Additional Information 2: d5b40afa369b250f6e6ffc1eba13ffd0 Additional Information 3: 7973 Additional Information 4: 797333dd6ada12f47d97e85eb75ca7d7 Read our privacy statement online: http://go.microsoft.com/fwlink/?linkid=104288&clcid=0x0409 If the online privacy statement is not available, please read our privacy statement offline: C:\Windows\system32\en-US\erofflps.txt Trivia "gtav" is an anagram of the Danish, Norwegian, and Turkmen word "vagt".Wiktionary:vagt References This tag is aliased from gtav. This tag implicates Grand_Theft_Auto. Category:Redpill Category:Copyright Category:Rule34.xxx